Just Friends
by GreekDanger09
Summary: Lily & Oliver are sophomores in highschool, Miley is touring the USA and Canada for 4 months as Hannah Montana, so Lily and Oliver finally get the chance to grow closer! LilyxOliver, JakexHannah, later: JacksonxOC and RicoxOC. RATED T just incase.
1. Saying Goodbye to Miley

**A/N: This is my new HM story. I can't believe I am doing a Hannah Montana story. But anyway, this story came into my head earlier, so I decided to write it down and turn it into a full blown story. This chapter is just to get Miley/Hannah away! D**

"LILY! I am going to miss you so much!" yelled a crying Miley. Miley Stuart was getting ready to go on tour, but not as Miley Stuart. She was the pop sensation Hannah Montana, except no one but her family and her two closest friends, Lily and Oliver, actually knew about this. Now, she had to go on tour, a tour that would expand to all 50 states of the United States, and a portion of Canada as well.

Now I be your wondering, how is Miley Stuart going to miss school? Well, Miley and her dad, Billy Ray, decided that she would go "home schooling" instead. Now this leaves her best friends, Lily and Oliver. What would they do with out her for the 3 almost 4 months that she would be on tour? Well, they will be getting to know each other much better!

"Miley, I need some air." cried Lily, who was being hug suffocated by Miley.

"I hope you can deal with Oliver for the next 4 months! Tell me everything that goes on okay? I'll see you when we come back around here for the concerts around here! I cant wait till school is out, then you guys can come on tour with me for the last two weeks of the tour! Or well, Lola and Mike Stanley the third will!" Miley told her best friend.

"I hope I can deal with Oliver for the next 4 months as well. -puts on her fake voice for Lola- and Lola will be seeing you!" Lily laughed, just then Oliver ran up behind Miley.

"MILEY! I am so glad I caught you before you left!" Oliver said happily.

"Yes Oliver, I am so glad you caught me before I left as well. Now don't be too rough on Lily while I am gone you hear?" Miley turned to ask her other best friend, Oliver Oken.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be fine, go have fun on tour, while your on tour we'll be stuck in school." Oliver said, upset at his best friend for leaving him with Lily, his other best friend, yes, they were JUST FRIENDS not boyfriend/girlfriend, just plain simple friends.

"Okay, I'll see you guys for 2 weeks at the end of the tour, that's when y'all get out of school. I really have to go now! Bye!" Miley said, running towards her dad and the car that will take them to the place where her bus was parked, waiting for them to arrive.

"Well now its just you and me. What are we going to do?" Lily asked her now only friend around, Oliver.

"I don't know, lets go see what Jackson is up to. I can't believe they are letting him stay home by himself!" Oliver said laughing.

**A/N: YES I know its short. This chapter was mainly just to get Miley gone. Next chapter will probably written in either Oliver or Lily's point of view.**


	2. Daydreaming

**A/N: grr my internet just died. So I have like no choice but to write more chapters. Hurrah. Aha uhm.. I hope you all enjoy this! PLEASE review. I haven't decided if I want to do some MAJOR fluff or not.. So we'll see how it goes? D**

_OLIVERS POV_

"JACKSONN!! Where are you!!" I yelled into the now empty Stuart house. "Well hmm.. He apparently isn't home right now. So now what?" I said as I turned to my best friend, Lily Trescott.

Yes, she is just my best friend, nothing more. I mean, yeah I can see her being my girlfriend and all, but I don't know how she feels, and I don't want to be stupid and tell her how I feel with out her feeling the same way, because then the great friendship we have, will be ruined.

"I don't know, how about we check at Rico's, he's probably working away for Rico." she replied to me, already turning to leave.

"Or we could just chill here, Miley and her dad gave us permission to use this house whenever we want, as long as we clean up after our selves." I said, as I was plopping down on the couch, turning the TV.

"Ah okay, lets just sit here and watch TV till Jackson returns I guess." she replied as she sat down next to me.

Our relationship, or friendship, or whatever you want to call it, is kind of like that song, Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers. I just hope it ends the same way as that song, that we get together. I have talked with Miley about it, and she says I should go for it. I guess I should trust Miley because she is also best friends with Lily, and they always hang out together, always talking. Usually about boys, I wonder if they ever talk about me. I mean, I used to have a HUGE crush on Hannah, until I found out that Hannah was really Miley. That was a weird day, but now I am going off topic. I wonder how Lily feels about me.

"OLIVER are you okay?" I hear Lily yelling at me, waving her hands up and down in front of my face. "EARTH to OLIVER!"

"Uh, what? Oh sorry Lily, I was just thinking" I replied, wondering how long I spent thinking.

"Oh okay, well Jackson's back, he wants to know if your okay with cheese pizza." she asked confusedly, I hope she doesn't know what I was thinking about!

"Uhm yeah, I am okay with cheese pizza, but be right back, I have to go to the bathroom real fast." I said really quick, walking fast to the bathroom.

JACKSONS POV

"Yeah he's okay with cheese pizza. He was actually 'thinking' for once! He was seriously just sitting there staring at me for about 2 hours before you finally showed up" Lily told me as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well I don't know, if he was looking at you, he could have been thinking about you." I replied while I was dialing the phone number to the pizza place.

"Thinking about me how? Like in a friendly way or in another kind of way?" Lily asked me, now worried.

"I don't know, how about I talk to him about it later for you, have you guys ever gone on a date or anything?" I asked her, after placing the order for 1 large and 1 medium pizza.

"Well no, but Miley knows I really like Oliver, and not just as a friend, but I don't want to tell him because I don't know how he'd feel. I don't want our friendship ruined just because of the feelings I have for him." she replied, spilling her guts to me.

"Well, I'll talk to him later, and I'll tell you if he says anything to me about you. I really think you'd guys would be cute together. Now I think its time that we be quiet because he might be coming out of the bathroom soon." I told her, now taking a spot on the couch.

"So, is the pizza ordered" Oliver asked as he walked back in from the bathroom.

"Yep, now we just have to wait the 30 minutes for it to come." I told him

"Oh snap, I have to run to my house real fast to grab something, I'll be back in about 15 minutes!" Lily yelled as she grabbed her skateboard and skated out.

"So Oliver, I have to talk to you about someone" I said as Oliver joined me on the other couch.

**A/N: Sort of a cliffy? Although you already know what he's talking to Oliver about, you just don't know how Jackson is going to tell him. Jackson is kind of OOC but oh well!**


	3. Jacksons Got a Girl!

**A/N: woot its chapter 3 D yay. Aha uhm hope you all enjoy. Please read and then review, I reply to all reviews.. So if you ask a question I'll answer it! Aha. Uhm.. Yep that's about it. Go check out my JB story.. Yarly?**

JACKSONS POV

"So Oliver, what are you and Lily going to do now that Miley is gone for 4 months on that huge tour of hers?" I tried to start a conversation about him and Lily, hoping that it would develop into a conversation about their friendship/relationship.

"That's the thing, I have no idea. I mean, I guess its good that Miley isn't here because Lily and I get to spend time together, alone. But the problem is, is I have these feelings for her and I am not sure if she has them back." he replied, sounding a bit nervous, which is weird for Smokin' Oken.

"Well what type of feelings?" I asked, wondering if the conversation immediately went to what I was hoping for.

"I really like her, not as just a friend, but as what Jake and Hannah/Miley had. I just don't know if she has the same feelings, so I don't want to take a chance and be left alone." he replied. "I was wondering if you knew if Miley knows anything about Lily's thoughts about me." he suddenly said.

"Well, yes and no. Miley probably wouldn't tell you Lily's feelings because its like a girl code or something." I replied, sighing at the weirdness of girls. "But, you have got to take chances Oliver, you cant just let Lily stand all alone, take a chance, you never know how it could end, but I suggest maybe spend these 4 months building up to the relationship, and not just jumping into it."

"Wow Jackson, for once you actually have good advice. Who are you, and what have you done to Jackson?" he said, half laughing.

"I'm a changed man dude, I saw this chick earlier while I was working at Rico's." I replied, telling him about the beautiful brown haired gal I was talking to, which was the reason why I wasn't here when they came. "Her name is Isabella"

"Wow JACKSON! You got a girl" he replied, just then his cell phone went off. "Hello? Okay. -- Lily alert in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Just then the blonde skater chick came rolling into the house.

"AND SHE'S BACK with 3 minutes to spare! Woo!" Lily exclaimed. "So, what have you two been up to while I was away?" she asked, staring at Oliver and then myself.

"Oh, we were uh just talking." I replied, looking over at Oliver.

"Oh, about what?" Lily asked, now highly interested in our previous conversation.

"About girls, Jackson here has a new girl named Isabella, which is why he wasn't here earlier when we came!" Oliver said laughing.

"Oh really? Is this true Jackson?" Lily asked, now looking at me.

"Yes it is true" I said out loud, but mouthing to her 'yes I did talk to him about you'.

"Well that's good" she replied out loud, but mouthing back 'does he have feelings for me too?'.

"Okay you two, enough with the mouthing conversations, you know I cant understand it!" Oliver complained from the couch.

"Which is exactly why we do it." Lily replied in a 'no duh' fashion as she walked over to the couch, retaking her already proclaimed seat.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, looking at Lily, and then Oliver, who were sitting next to each other, but not too close.

"How about we watch a movie, and then Oliver and I will leave you alone Jackson for the night, you just have to promise not to mess up your house, we will be back tomorrow." Lily replied, looking over at me.

"Okay, but Oliver gets to choose the movie." I replied, now looking at Oliver.

"Uhm, now about we watch Titanic?" Oliver asked, looking at Lily and then me.

"Alrighty then Oliver whatev you say." Lily said, as I was popping in the movie.

**A/N: okay so I couldn't think of a movie for them to watch, so I decided to make them watch the Titanic. HOWEVER.. We will be skipping the entire Titanic-ness!**

**PLEASE click the purple/blue button down their next to the Submit Review.. And REVIEW! Even if its just to say hi :D**


End file.
